I Love You Daddy
by Shining Writer
Summary: Every year when Topanga goes on a business trip, Riley and Cory spend time together and get much "closer". But with each year as Riley gets closer to becoming a teenager, her love for and bond with her father only grows. The following story is a tale that tells the love story of a father/daughter that spans the course from a sweet girl's early childhood years to adulthood.
1. The Happy Childhood Years

**Summer 2009:**

Cory Matthews was sitting on the couch in the living room of his room reading a book, when his seven year old daughter: Riley stepped into the room wearing just her white panties. Riley who was rubbing one of her eyes said, "Daddy." Cory turned his head and looked at Riley with a surprise look as he said, "Riley? What are you still doing up? You should be asleep now." Riley then walked over to Cory as she said, "I can't sleep. I miss mommy." Cory then looked right at Riley's face as he said, "We talked about this Riley. Your mommy has to do her week long business trip every summer. But she'll be back." Riley then said, "But I'm still scared she won't come back. Can I sleep with you?" Cory sighed and said, "Here. You can lay down on the couch for a bit until you fall asleep." A smiling Riley then got on the couch and laid down on it with her head on her father's lap now. Riley then looked up at Cory's eyes as she said, "I love you daddy." Cory then gently and quickly touched Riley's nose with one of his fingers and then said, "I love you too. Now go to sleep sweety." Riley then closed her eyes as she had a big smile on her face.

**Summer 2010:**

Cory was sitting up in his bed reading a book while wearing just underwear, when suddenly eight year old Riley stepped into the room completely naked as she said, "Daddy." Cory looked at Riley with surprise as he said, "Riley? What are you doing here? And why are you naked?" Riley then said, "I always sleep naked, but I'm scared of thunder outside. And I want mommy to come in and hug me when the the thunder gets loud." Cory then said, "Riley, you know your mom is on her annual business trip. Now go get some rest or at least put some clothes on." Riley then said, "But I'm scared daddy. Can I sleep with you?" Cory sighed and said, "Okay. But just for awhile. Come here." Cory then laid down as Riley ran over to her father and then laid her naked body on top of her father's chest. Cory then rested both of his hands on his daughter's bare back as Riley wrapped her arms around her father's body. Riley then said, "Daddy... do you miss mommy too?" Cory then said, "Yes I do Riley. But I can still be happy because I have you here at home with me." Riley smiled and said, "I love you daddy. Bear hug time!" Then Riley squeezed her father as tight as she could. However Cory was caught off guard by this sensation which caused his hands to jerk down Riley's body and his fingers were now brushed up against Riley's nude butt cheeks. Cory realizing what he had done said, "Oh. Sorry I touched you there Riley." Riley then said, "It's okay daddy. Go ahead and squeeze my butt. It's squishy." Cory then said, "Well I don't think I..." Riley interrupted her father and said, "Go ahead daddy. Just one time." Cory sighed and said, "Okay." Then Cory with his large hands squeezed Riley's butt cheeks. Cory chuckled a bit and said, "You're right. Your butt sure is squishy." Riley giggled as she hugged her father tight again, and the two began to fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Summer 2011:**

Cory was taking a shower completely naked in the bathroom, when suddenly nine year old Riley stepped into the bathroom naked. Cory hearing the sound of the door open, stuck his head out and with a surprised look said, "Riley!? What are you doing up past your bed time... and in the bathroom?" Riley then said, "I was feeling lonely in my room and sad mommy is gone again this week. Can I be with you for awhile?" Cory then said, "Riley, just wait until I'm done. I just got in here." Riley then with big widened eyes said, "Can I be with you for awhile in _there_ pretty please?" Cory sighed and said, "Well... we might as well save water. Okay, come in." A smiling Riley then stepped into the shower and said, "Yay. Want me to wash your hair daddy?" Cory then got on his knees and said, "Okay." Riley then began to wash shampoo through Cory's hair and said, "Ooo. Your hair is so much thicker than mommy's." Then after Riley was done washing her father's hair, Cory stood up and said, "Okay. Might as well help you with yours." Then as Cory moved his body to grab the shampoo, his penis accidentally bumped into Riley's face. Cory then said, "Oh. Sorry about that Riley." Then Riley looked right at Cory's penis and said, "It's okay daddy. But why is your _private part_ so squishy?" Cory suddenly stopped moving as he said, "What?" Riley then said, "Well it is. See." Then Riley grabbed Cory's penis with one hand and began to squeeze it as she said, "See. Just like my butt. Squishy, squishy." Then Cory pushed Riley's hand away and said, "Okay. That's enough of that. How about we just get you dried off and straight to bed now?" Riley then said, "Okay. But only if you pick me up." Cory sighed and then picked up Riley in his arms. Riley immediately wrapped her legs around her father's torso, while Cory held up Riley put wrapping one hand around her back, and the other hand on her butt. Then Riley said, "Yay! I get to ride daddy tonight." Cory chuckled a bit and said, "Lets please not refer to it like _that_ Riley."

**Summer 2012:**

Cory was laying in bed naked, when suddenly ten year old Riley stepped into the room naked. Cory moved his head up to see Riley and said, "Riley? What's wrong?" Riley then said, "I'm lonely daddy with mommy gone again this week. Can I sleep with you." Cory then said, "Riley, I think you should..." Riley then made big puppy dog eyes as she said, "Pretty please." Cory sighed and said, "Come on, and get in." Riley then happily said, "Yay!" Riley then jumped into bed and moved her body very close to Cory who was laying on his side. Riley then turned her back to her father but pushed her backside right up against the front side of Cory's body. Riley then said, "Can you hug me while I fall asleep daddy?" Cory sighed and then wrapped his hands around Riley's nude chest. Riley then pushed her butt back, causing it to rub against Cory's penis. Cory then moved his own butt back a bit, but Riley continued to push her own butt back father so it continued to push against her father's penis. Riley then smiled and said, "Your _private part_ still feels squishy daddy." Cory then chuckled a bit and said, "Good night Riley. Love you." Then Riley smiled and said, "And I love _you_ daddy." Then Riley and Cory fell asleep in each other's arm in the _spooning _position.

**Summer 2013:**

Cory was laying naked in bed, when suddenly eleven year old Riley stepped into the room naked. Cory sat up in his bed as he said, "Riley? What's wrong? You missing your mother again?" Riley then sat on the bed next to Cory as she said, "Just a bad dream daddy." Cory then said, "What kind of bad dream?" Riley then said, "Well... I just dreamed about having my first kiss with a boy, and it went totally wrong, and everyone laughed at me because of it." A surprised looking Cory said, "Wait. You haven't kissed anyone yet? And you dreamed about doing it with a boy?" Riley looking confused said, "Yeah. Why are you surprised I haven't kissed anyone yet? And why is it weird to dream about kissing a boy?" Cory then sad, "Well... you see... your mother and I just always suspected that... well... we always thought you and Maya were secretly in love, and since you two spend so much time alone in your room, we assumed the only reason you two kids would be in one space alone for so long is because you both were kissing, or at least experimenting with..." Riley then said, "Daddy, me and Maya are just friends. We don't wanna kiss." Cory then said, "Oh." Riley then said, "But... for my first kiss... there is someone I want to do it with, but I'm afraid he won't let me because it be kinda wrong." Cory then said, "Who?" Then Riley looked right into Cory's eyes and said, "You." The two suddenly remained still and silent for a moment." Then Riley said, "Look. I know it's wrong daddy but..." Cory then put a hand on Riley's chin and said, "Riley... I'd be happy to." Then Cory moved his face forward and then... Cory and Riley were both kissing one another. The two remained lip locked for a solid thirty seconds and then... their lips parted and it ended. Riley then made a big smile as she began to blush and said, "Thanks for doing that with me. I love you daddy." Cory smiled as he said, "I love you too."

**Summer 2014:**

Cory was naked in the bathroom taking a shower, when twelve year old Riley suddenly stepped into the bathroom also naked. Cory stuck his head out of the shower and said, "Riley? What's wrong?" Riley then said, "Well... I know it's silly but... I was missing mom so much, and then I realized... you must be missing her too. And I know you both take showers together often, so... I thought you might enjoy some company. I know it's silly and all but..." Cory sighed and then said, "You know what... come in Riley." Riley smiled as she moved her nude body into the shower with her father. Riley then said, "So... want me to wash your hair?" Cory nodded as he got on his knees. Riley then began to run shampoo with her fingers through Cory's hair. As she did this, Cory said, "You know you're getting too old for this Riley. You're almost a teenager, and once girls become teenagers they don't sleep in their father's beds or take showers with them anymore." Riley then said, "I know. It's just... I'm a little scared about starting to live the life of a teenager. I'm scared of my body changing, and kissing a boy my age for the first time, and..." Cory then said, "Wait. You still haven't kissed a boy?" Riley then said, "Well... no. Besides, you usually act crazy at the mere thought of that." Cory then said, "I do. But that's because I'm your father. I just assumed you were kissing boys secretly at school behind my back or something." Riley then sighed and said, "No. There's been nobody else I've kissed since we did it last year. And I'm scared no one will because I'm not pretty enough." Cory then stood up and looked at Riley as he said, "Don't say that Riley. You're the most beautiful girl in the world." Riley then said, "You're just saying that because you're my dad." Cory made a smirk as he said, "If I just said that because I was your dad, would I do this?" Then Cory moved his face forward and then he suddenly began to kiss Riley. Riley kissed him back as she instinctively began to wrap her arms around her father's back. Then Cory picked up Riley by placing both of his hands on Riley's smooth butt cheeks and pushed her into the shower wall, while Riley wrapped her legs around her father's torso. Cory then stopped kissing Riley's lips and began to kiss and nibble on her neck a bit. As he did this, Riley said, "Oh. Oh yeah daddy. Ohhhh! Oh yeah. Ohhhh." Then suddenly Cory's penis began to brush up against the opening of Riley's vagina, causing Riley to yell, "Ohhhh!" Cory then suddenly stopped as his eyes widened and he put Riley back on her feet. Cory looking ashamed said, "Sorry. I think I got a little too carried away there." Riley then said, "No, no. It's fine. It's, um... all good." Cory sighed and said, "Good. So... we're not letting your mother know about this because..." Riley then said, "Oh, of course. I get it." Cory nodded and said, "Good. Allrighty then." Riley nodded too and said, "Allrighty then. So... I'll leave first then." Then Riley stepped out of the shower and then out of the bathroom. But once she was gone, Cory looked down and saw his penis was very large and hard. Cory's face then went red as he said, "Oh dear Lord."

**Summer 2015:**

Cory was laying his bed completely asleep on his back, when suddenly a thirteen year old Riley stepped into the bedroom completely naked. Riley took a deep breath as she stepped towards her father's bed. Riley then pulled the blanket off her father to see he too was completely naked. Riley smiled as she saw this, spending a moment starring at her father's hard penis. Riley then gently and slowly got onto the bed, and got on all fours over her father. Riley slowly and gently lowered her body down and then had it rest of her father's body. Her newly developed breasts pressed against her father's hairy chest, while her feet brushed against her father's ankles. Since Riley was shorter than her father, her father's penis didn't line up with her vagina and instead was caught between her legs. Riley then squeezed her legs together a bit trapping her father's long warm penis between them. Riley then put her hands on the sides of her father's head and then kissed him on the lips.

The sensation of the kiss woke Cory up. Cory was immediately frightened and caught off guard at the sight of his daughter, naked on top of him. Cory became even more frightened when he remembered he too was naked, and began to looked panicked as he realized his penis was caught and being squeezed between his daughter's legs. Before he could get up though Riley smiled and said, "It's okay daddy. It's okay. Don't get up. I want us to continue what we did in the shower last year." Cory suddenly froze. Cory found himself unable to stop what Riley was doing as Riley continued to talk. Riley with a very certain look on her face said, "I want us to keep exploring what we've been feeling between each other throughout my childhood. And now that I'm a teenager, I want us to experience feeling every part of the other's body. Daddy. I want us... I... I want us to... to make love." Cory felt worried at what his daughter just proposed, but at the same time felt the same desires Riley spoke up. Being caught in the middle of conflicting feelings Cory said, "Riley. We can't..." Riley then said, "Yes we can. Please daddy. You're not taking advantage of me. I want this." Cory then said, "But if anybody found out..." Riley interrupted her father again and said, "No one will ever know. I promise you. Daddy. I want you. I want this. Please." Cory found himself feeling drawn to Riley again like he did earlier that day as he said, "But you could get..." Riley then said, "I don't care. I want this daddy. More than anything else in existence."

Then time froze. The father and daughter simply looked into each other's eyes without moving a muscle. All they could do was look at each other as the light of a full moon shined into the room through the uncovered window. Riley could feel a bit of a chill on her butt as the vent unit from the ceiling began to blow air down on it. Riley began to shiver a bit. Cory then instinctively moved his hands up and brought them to Riley's butt cheeks and wrapped his fingers around them. Riley felt warmer already as she felt her father's hands touch her buttocks and she gave a warm smile to him. The two then became completely still again. Cory felt like he was dreaming. His teenage daughter was laying completely naked on top of him. Her skin was touching his. Her feet were touching his ankles. Her breasts was pushing against his chest. Her nipples were brushed against his chest hair. Her lips were mere inches from his. Then Riley finally opened her mouth again and said, "Please daddy. Lets do it."

Then like a spark being lit, suddenly Riley and Cory quickly pushed their lips against each other's. Then in that same second, Riley wrapped her arms around her father's back while Cory began to squeeze his daughter's butt even harder. Cory then instantly rolled both his and Riley's bodies on the bed so now _he_ was on top of Riley. Cory then broke his kiss with Riley and moved his face down to her vagina. Cory then pushed Riley's legs out a bit and then brought his mouth to Riley's vagina and began to stick his tongue in it. Riley immediately moaned louder than ever as she felt herself feeling a level of pleasure she was unaware she could reached. Cory began to push his tongue in an out of Riley, as she said, "Oh yeah. Oh daddy. Oh yeah. Keep going. Yes. Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhh!" Then once he was done with that, Cory got on his knees and sat over Riley's breasts and pushed his penis into her face. Upon instinct, Riley grabbed Cory's penis with her right hand and brought it to her face. Riley then began to suck on her father's penis and began to jerk her head back and forth on it. As Cory felt his daughter's wet lips move back and forth on his hard member, he said, "Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Harder. Harder! Oh! Ohhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Eventually Riley got up on the bed and got on her knees and hands. Cory then stood on his knees behind Riley and brought his penis to Riley's butt hole. Then Cory gabbed a hold of his daughter's hips and then shoved his penis into her butt. Riley moaned as she she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Riley never knew such pleasure could be created through something going between her buttocks but was glad her father was doing this. As Cory continued to thrust his penis into his daughter's penis, her breasts began to shake and bounce a bit. The constant shaking caused both father and daughter to begin sweating.

Once that ended, Riley laid back on her side as Cory began to get on all fours over her. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment and paused their movements as they began to reflect on what was to happen. Cory then said, "Riley. Are you sure you want me to..." Riley nodded her face and said, "Yes. Do it daddy. Do it inside me." Cory then lowered his penis down and then... Cory's penis entered his daughter's vagina. The two both moaned as they immediately wrapped their arms around each other. The two both moaned as Cory began to pump his penis harder and deep with each thrust into Riley's womanhood. For Riley, the amount of pleasure she was feeling was almost overwhelming her. She had no idea a human being could feel the way she was feeling. And which each thrust of her father's penis pushing deeper into her, Riley felt strong waves of pleasure electrify every inch of her body.

Meanwhile for Cory, he was amazed at how pleasing and natural this felt for him. As Cory felt his own body feel electrified from the sensation of his penis being surrounded by his daughter's smooth wet vagina, Cory began to think about how natural and perfect this felt. For a father and a daughter naturally love the other unconditionally. So unlike other women from his life (most notably his wife), there was no need to win Riley over. There was no need for dating, a dinner, or anything like that. The two loved each other, and what they were doing was simply their unconditional love in its' purest and rawest form. The rules and taboos of society did not apply for them or were on their mind anymore. All there was in this moment was the passion, the flame, and the drive for the two to have passionate sex and make love to the other. And they were perfectly content with that fact.

Eventually Cory felt his member was inside of Riley as deep as it could. As he continued to make love to his daughter, Cory said, "Ohhh! Ohhh! Oh God! Ohhh! Oh Riley, I love you so much. Ohhh!" Riley meanwhile said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh! Oh daddy! Oh yeah. Give it to me daddy! Give it to me daddy! OHHHHHHHH!" Then suddenly the two realized they couldn't hold it back any longer. And then... the father and daughter both orgasmed together. Cory immediately shot his semen deep into his daughter's body and the two both shook for several moments as they both felt the pinnacle of pleasure from the human sexual experience he felt all over their bodies. Then... it ended. Cory got off of Riley and laid next to her. Riley smiled and said, "Thank you daddy. That was amazing. Do you feel guilty that you just..." Cory turned his head and smiled as he said, "No. Because I love you Riley. And love is love. And nothing should stand in the way of that. Riley made a big smile as she said, "I love you daddy." Then Riley and her father hugged and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**THE END**


	2. The Amazing Teenage Years

**Summer 2016:**

Cory was taking a shower alone naked one evening. However as he did, a fourteen year old Riley stepped into the bathroom with just a bath robe on. Riley then let her bath robe drop to the ground, and the now completely naked Riley opened up the shower door quietly. Riley then tapped Cory on the shoulder, "Hello daddy." Cory turned around surprised and looked at Riley with a very surprised face as he said, "Riley!? What are you doing here!? If your mom found out you..." Riley smirked as she said, "But she's on vacation this week. So since you're deprived of a sexual partner for a whole seven days, I thought you might like a proper substitute. Riley stepped closer to Cory and put her hands on his arms. Cory then looking nervous said, "Riley, what we did last year was a one-time thing. You could get pregnant if we do that again. Or if anyone found out..." Riley then moved her mouth right over to Cory's right ear and said, "I won't tell anyone if you don't." Cory remained silent as Riley turned her back to him and pushed her butt towards her father's penis. Riley then turned just her head as she said, "It's okay Daddy. Just do it. I want you to do it." Cory then moved his penis forward and pushed it between Riley's two butt cheeks. Riley instantly moaned as she felt her father's hard manhood push into her. Cory then reached around and grabbed Riley's two underage breasts, as Riley reached her arms up, and wrapped her wrists around her father's neck. Both Cory and Riley began to moan, as Riley said "Oh yeah. I love you daddy. Keep going! Ohhh! Ooohhh! OOOHHHH!" Then as Cory continued to push his penis between Riley's smooth underage buttocks he said, "Oh God Riley, you are so hot. Ohhhh!"

**Summer 2017:**

A fifteen year old Riley was standing next to the edge of a lake in the middle of a dense forest early in the morning completely naked. Cory then walked over to Riley from behind also completely naked. Cory then wrapped his arms around Riley's arm pits and then gently grabbed her breasts while kissing her on the neck. Cory then said, "I am so glad we decided to take this trip together. Did you sleep well in the tent last night?" Riley smirked as she said, "Oh yeah. I am so relaxed now. We both came like... what? Six times yesterday?" Cory then said, "All day sex is truly the best kind of sex." Riley then moved her hands onto her father's hands and said, "Come on." Riley then led Cory into the lake water. Once the two were up to the point where the water was up to Riley's breasts, Riley wrapped her arms around Cory's neck and kissed him on the lips. Cory then moved his hands down and grabbed Riley's butt, while Riley jumped up and wrapped her legs around Cory's waist. Cory then pushed his penis into Riley's underage vagina, and then the two grabbed onto each other tighter. Cory began to pump his penis back and forth into his daughter's vagina, as Riley said, "Oh yeah. Oh God. Ohhhh God. Ohhhhhhhh!" As his body shook, Cory said, "Oh Riley. Your body is amazing. So hot. So damm hot. Ohhhhhh!"

**Summer 2018:**

A sixteen year old Riley and Cory both stepped into a sauna wearing just towels as Riley said, "You sure no one else is coming in here?" Cory then said, "I bribed the custodian to let us in after closing time, and to keep away from here for three hours. So it's just us honey." Riley then took off her bath robe and laid down on the sauna bench naked as she said, "Good. Because I have an itch I have been waiting to scratch for a whole year." Cory smirked as he took off his towel. Then Cory brought his face to Riley's underage vagina and stuck his tongue in. Riley began to moan as she said "Oh God. Ohhh! Oh, a little lower. A little lower. Now a little higher. To the left and... Ohhhh yeah. Ohhhhh! Ohhhhhh! Oooooooohhhhhh! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

**Summer 2019:**

In the middle of the night, Cory was laying down completely naked on the desk in his high school classroom, while a seventeen year old Riley who was wearing a cheerleader outfit was sucking on her father's penis. As Riley jerked her head up and down, Cory loudly said, "Ohhhh! Oh God Riley! Ohhhh! OOOOOHHHHH!" Then Cory orgasmed all over Riley's face. Riley wiped her face off as she smiled and said, "That was amazing. You sure we're not gonna get caught here dad?" Cory smirked as he said, "No. There's no summer school classes this week. So no teachers or custodians in the whole building." Riley smirked as she said, "Well doing it in the locker room showers was fun, but you were right. It_ is_ hotter in the classroom. Now..." Riley then pulled down her cheerleader shirt down to her knees showing she had no underwear on as she said, "Mr. Matthews. Is there any way I can get extra credit in History?" Cory made a grin as he said, "I think there's a way." Riley then smiled as she got on top of Cory and had his penis push it's way into her underage vagina. Riley then instantly began to _ride_ her father in the _cowgirl_ position as she began to rock her body up and down on him. Cory then grabbed Riley's young teenage butt cheeks with his hands as he said, "Oh yeah. OHHHHHH!" As Riley began to bounce up and down more on her father, her firm underage breasts began to bounce more as well; the sight of which turned Cory on even more. As her body shook Riley said, "Oh yeah. Ohhhhhh daddy! Oohhhh God! Oooohhh! Oooooooohhhhh! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Summer 2020:**

In a playground in the middle of the night, Cory and an eighteen year old Riley were both naked inside of a large tube slide as Cory was on top of Riley pumping his penis into her vagina. As he did this, Riley said, "Oh yeah. Ohhhhh. I so hope we don't get caught doing this." Cory smirked and said, "Riley, it's a playground in the middle of the night. No kids are coming to have fun here this time of night." Riley then giggled and said, "Well your little girl is having _fun_ right now." Cory smiled as he continued to pump his penis into Riley faster as he said, "I am so glad you're staying at home for college." As Riley felt her father's body push harder against hers she said, "Well I'm sure you know I had an incentive to stay." Cory grinned more as he pumped his hard member into his daughter harder as he said, "Oh yeah! Ohhhh! Oh Riley. Ohhhh!" Then Riley said, "Oh yes! YES! OH DADDY! OOOOHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

**Summer 2021:**

In a hotel room, a nineteen year old Riley was laying down on a bed with handcuffs on attached to the bed, and was completely naked (except for two pig-tails in her hair). As Cory stood over her also naked, Riley made a pouty face as she said, "But officer. I got nothing to hide." Then Cory said, "Well I'm gonna have to examine you closely miss." Then Cory brought his face to Riley's breasts and began to lick on her nipples. Riley moaned as he did this. Then Cory brought his face to Riley's vagina, and then opened her legs up. Cory then sat on his knees as he said, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to explore deep. Riley then rested her legs against her father's chest and elbows, as Cory began to push his penis into Riley's vagina. Cory began to pound his penis into her daughter's body harder than ever before, as Riley said, "Oh! OHHH! OH YEAH DADDY! HARDER! HARDER! OOOOOOOH YEEEESSSSSSS!"

**Summer 2022:**

In a bedroom, Cory was sitting in a chair naked, as a twenty year old Riley was sitting in his lap also naked. Riley had her legs around both Cory and the back of the chair while Cory's penis was hard and throbbing deep in Riley's vagina. The two's bodies shook together as Cory said, "Riley. I'm about to come!" Then Riley said, "Then do it daddy! Do... OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Then Cory yelled, "OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Then both Riley and Cory orgasmed together for a long solid minute. Once it was done, the two got up and began to put on bath robes as Riley said, "Wow. Best sex this whole week." Then Cory said, "What about this month?" Riley smirked as she said, "Well there was that afternoon in your car." Then Cory said, "Oh yeah. So you wanna check on her right?" Riley nodded and said, "Yeah." Then Riley and Cory stepped into a nearby bedroom, and quietly looked at a little girl sleeping in her bed. Riley then said, "You think we should tell her one day that her father is also her grandfather?" Cory then said, "Probably not." Then Riley said, "Dad... I know mom and Auggie have been dead due to that car crash for years now, but... do you think they'd be okay with us being together the way we are now?" Cory smiled as he put a hand on Riley's stomach and said, "Lets take the fact that you're expecting our _second_ child as a sign of their approval." Riley smiled as she wrapped her arms around Cory and then kissed him.

**THE END**


	3. The Amazing Family Experience

A young adult Riley Matthews knocked on a bedroom door and said, "Hey Jenna. It's mom. Ready for... Jenna?" Riley suddenly heard strange moaning noises and opened up the door and saw sitting in the bedroom was her ten year old daughter Jenna naked on a bed sticking a finger in her vagina and pleasing herself with it. A wide eyed Riley then said, "Jenna!?" Jenna immediately began to cover herself with a blanket as she said, "Mom! What are..." A couple of pictures then fell off the bed as Jenna tried to cover herself. Riley picked the pictures up and saw they were all photos of Cory. Riley then looked at Jenna and raised an eyebrow as she said, "You were doing a little self-pleasure to pictures of your father?"

Jenna began to cover her face as she said, "Oh God. I am so dead." Riley sat on the bed near Jenna and smiled as she said, "No, you're not. It's sweet. Trust me. Every girl feels an attraction to her father. But you know, if you want to better understand how sex feels, both me and your father can help you with it." Jenna then said, "Mom, we already have _the talk_. We don't need to again discuss..." Then Riley cut Jenna off and said, "No. I mean... me and your father can help you with_ it_." Jenna's eyes widened as she nervously said "Re... really?" Riley smirked and said "Come on. I know exactly what you've been fantasizing about lately. Wouldn't you like to make it a reality?" Jenna then took a deep breath and said, "I... yes. Yes, I would."

* * *

That evening Jenna sat on Cory's bed with just a tight black bra and a black thong on. Cory and Riley then sat on both sides of Jenna wearing just white underwear. Cory then held Jenna's hand as he said, "I know you're a little nervous Jenna. But I promise you, this will feel amazing." Riley then said, "Trust me Jenna. You can't even imagine the incredible feelings and sensations you're about to experience. Now, I can stay if you want, or leave, or..." Jenna then squeezed Riley's hand and said, "Mom... can you be a part of this with me? I... I want to experience this with you." Riley smiled as she said, "Of course sweety."

Cory then moved his hands and removed Jenna's bra from her body gently. Then Cory brought his face to Jenna's nipples and began to kiss them. Jenna leaned back a bit as Riley rubbed her shoulders. As Cory began to suck on Jenna's small bright pink nipples, she began to moan a bit as she said, "Ohhh. Oh wow. Ohhhh." Then Cory moved his face up and then kissed Jenna on the lips. Jenna then wrapped her hands around Cory's face and kissed him back as Riley made kisses on Jenna's neck. Cory then had Jenna fall back on the bed as he continued to kiss Jenna. Then Cory lifted himself up and took his underwear off, while Riley took off her own underwear as well. Jenna's eyes widened and she smiled as she took in the beautiful image of her naked parents before her. Then Cory put his hands on Jenna's hips, and then slowly pulled off her thong. Soon Jenna was completely naked as well.

Then Riley laid on the bed and said, "Come here Jenna. My turn for some lovin." Then Jenna rolled on top of Riley and looked into her mother's face. The mother and daughter looked into each other's eyes and just smiled as they could see the love and unfiltered adoration they had for one another. Then the two had their lips meet and they kissed. As they did, Cory got behind Jenna and separated her legs a bit, and then shoved his penis between her underage buttocks. Jenna moaned a bit as Riley smiled a bit and said, "I know it feels it strange. But let it happen baby girl. Let it happen." Cory then began to pound his penis into his daughter's behind, as Jenna began to shake while saying, "Oh yeah! Mmmm. Oh yeah! Ohhhh! Yes! Rrrr. YES!" Then as this happened, Riley made a sexy smile and drove two of her fingers down below and shoved them into Jenna's vagina. Jenna instantly began to moan more as she said, "Oh yeah mommy! Oh yeah! Oh, that's so good. Ohhhhh! And keep going daddy! Ohhhh!"

Eventually an exhausted Cory lay on the bed, as Jenna sat up and looked at Cory's large erect penis. Jenna looked at Riley for a moment, and Riley smiled as she said, "Go ahead." Jenna then gently touched Cory's penis for a moment, taking in it's shape, texture, and warmth. Then Jenna slowly brought her face down, and then... Jenna began sucking on Cory's penis. As Cory felt Jenna wrap her warm lips around his penis, he said, "Oh God! Yes Jenna! YES! Ohhhh! Yeah! You suck your daddy's _special member_ as hard as you can, you hear baby girl? Ohhhhh!" Then as this continued, Riley licked her lips, and then brought her face to Jenna's buttocks. Then Riley began to lick Jenna's butt, causing Jenna to moan a bit herself.

Then eventually Jena got up and sat on Cory's legs. Then Jenna got up a bit more and had her vagina hover over Cory's penis. Jenna looked at Cory, and then Cory nodded. Then Jena had herself fall down and felt Cory's penis enter her vagina. The two both moaned as Cory felt immense pleasure by having his adult erect penis surrounded by Jenna's hairless and very young vagina. Cory then grabbed Jenna's buttocks tight as the two began to shake together. As they shook, Jenna said, "Oh yeah! Mmmm. Oh yeah!" Riley then got behind Jenna, and turned Jenna's face so that they could kiss. Riley then wrapped her hands around Jenna and squeezed the skin around her nipples while still kissing her daughter.

Cory's penis continue to throb inside of Jenna as he said, "Oh God. Jenna, I'm gonna cum! Do you want me to..." Then Jenna said, "No! Make me the mother of all your future babies! Make your dirty little daughter pregnant, just like you made your first daughter pregnant!" Suddenly Cory and Riley both shocked, looked at Jenna and said, "You knew!?" Jenna with sweat on her face smiled and said, "I'm young. Not stupid. And I think my mom also being my half-sister is so hot! And I want to experience that too!" Cory and Riley both smiled as Cory's shaking began to intensify. And then... Cory and Jenna both orgasmed. Cory shot his semen deep into Jenna's body, as the two shook together. And then... it was over. The three all laid in bed together as Riley said, "Did you enjoy yourself Jenna?" Jenna smiled as she said, "Of course I did _sister mom_. That was freaking amazing! I loved it so much! And I hope I can do that with my daughter too one day!" Cory then smirked as he said, "Looking forward to it."

**THE END**


End file.
